


Spooky Macaroni

by typewriterlights



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Multi, Rivalry, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewriterlights/pseuds/typewriterlights
Summary: Every year Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton go head to head trying to win the competition for best Halloween decorations, and this year Hamilton is definitely not going to let Jefferson win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this last April because I thought it was a gr8 idea, and honestly, I just wanted to write a fic called spooky macaroni

“Remember, this year we’re trying to keep this _friendly_.” John Laurens looked at his boyfriend in a reproving manner as he said this.

“There's nothing friendly when Thomas _fucking_ Jefferson is involved. We are going to own his petty ass this year.” Alexander was referring, of course, to the annual neighborhood tradition of decorating houses for Halloween. He and John lived together in a house that was across the street from Thomas Jefferson; who both of them regarded as the worst person in the entire world. Every year, the competition can down to their two houses, and for the past two years Jefferson had been winning. Alexander Hamilton would not stand for that.

“This year we’ve got to go all out. My pride is at stake, and we can not be defeated by that asshole again.”

“You know you two are the only ones who get this into it, right? It's just supposed to be a fun community thing, but you two turn it into an all out war.” John was right; Hamilton and Jefferson would do anything to win this, and they ended up bringing those closest to them into it as well. For Alex, it was John of course, and for Jefferson, it was James Madison. John couldn't care less as to who won, but he thought that it was absolutely adorable how excited Alex got about it, so he just went along with it. When Hamilton and Jefferson got into fights, it was Madison and Laurens who brought the popcorn.

“This year we’re not stopping at fog machines and those creepy zombies that jump up when someone walks by. We need things that make grown men cower in terror.” As Alex was saying this, he was wearing an oversized sweater with sleeves that covered his hands. John knew that he was trying to be menacing, but honestly he just looked kind of cute. He always did when he got angry. Fire was blazing in his eyes, and John could tell that he was already thinking of some scheme to bring Jefferson down.

“John, what the fuck is that?” Alex was yelling from the living room. He thought that he was working in there, but apparently he thought wrong, because when he got to the room his boyfriend was not at his laptop, but instead staring intently out the large window that looked out across the street.

* * *

 

“What did they do _this_ time Alex?” he asked, knowing the cause of Alex shouting had to be something that was happening at the Madison-Jefferson household.

“Spooky macaroni is happening, John! Spooky macaroni!” Indeed, when John followed Alexander’s gaze out the window, there was in fact spooky macaroni on the house across the street. Somehow, by some supernatural occurrence Jefferson and Madison had figured out how to string macaroni into perfect replicas of spider webs, on which were attached large hairy spiders. Spider webs made of macaroni shouldn’t look that real, was all John was able to think.

“I’m going over there right now. Don’t try to stop me John, I’m a man on a mission.” John knew that it would be a futile effort on his part to try and stop Alexander Hamilton from doing something he had put his mind to. He decided instead to follow him to make sure he didn’t challenge Jefferson to another duel. He still hadn’t forgotten the last time that had happened.

“What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck,” was what Alex was muttering under his breath when John caught up with him. He was standing under a tree in Jefferson’s yard. Upon further inspection, John realized that not only had the spider webs been made of macaroni, but the spiders as well. They were so realistically painted and put together it took him a while to realize it.  While looking around, he was slowly realizing that more and more of the decorations were made of macaroni.

“How did they even do this? This shit looks real.”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care, I just want Thomas Jefferson and his fucking macaroni to disappear.”

“I thought someone would have to sell their soul to the devil to do stuff like this,” John said while carefully examining a skeleton made of glued together macaroni.

“Well that would explain a lot about Jefferson honestly.” Just then the front door slammed shut. “Well, well, well. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Jefferson was standing in front of his doorway, smirking infuriatingly.

“I see you two have found our decorations. James and I have out in a lot of work this year, and we’ve already made a spot on the shelf for this year’s trophy. I don’t see much going on in your yard, are you giving up this year,” he said in a patronizing tone.

“You wish we were, Jefferson,” Alex hissed. “We’re just biding our time, and it’s going to be much better than this shit show. Spooky macaroni just ain’t gonna fly this year, Jefferson!”

“Actually I think it’s doing quite well, seeing as you can over here for a closer look.”

“I get that you have a macaroni kink or something, but I really don’t what to see it,” Alex said, crossing his arms over his chest.

”Ooooohhhh kinkshamed,” John whispered from where he was standing of to the side, just loud enough for Ale to hear him. John would always cheer Alex on when he was roasting Jefferson.

“Just you wait and see what we’re doing this year. You’re spooky macaroni is gonna get _boiled.”_

“Alex, honey, that didn’t really make sense.”

“I don’t care! Come on John; we have work to do!” With that, Alex spun on his heel, and stalked back over to their house. Jefferson mirrored his action, and went back into his own house, leaving John alone in the yard. After standing there awkwardly for about thirty seconds, the door opened again, and James Madison stepped out.

“Sorry about him, he’s just really proud of all of this,” Madison gestured around the yard.

“It’s okay. I have to apologize for Alexander as well; he doesn’t really know when to stop and calm down.”

“One day maybe those two will learn to get along, but today is not that day.”

“We can only hope,” laughed John. “I should probably get back and make sure my boyfriend doesn’t rob a Halloween store.”

“Good luck with that. See you later Laurens.”

“See you, Madison.”

* * *

 

“Alright Eliza, you know what you’re doing, right?”

“Of course, Alexander. Sit on the porch with Maria in our witch costumes and scare little children.” Eliza and her girlfriend always went in matching costumes.

“Exactly. Laf, what about you?”

“Do I really have to wear the fake fangs?” they asked, rolling their eyes. “It will look tacky.”

“No, it will look spooky, and when we have something spooky, a part of Thomas Jefferson’s soul dies.”

“Hercules also resents having to be Frankenstein’s Monster. He feels like he’s being typecast because you made him be the something last year.”

“Laf, just tell him that I think that he really does the part well. He made James Madison cry last year he was so scary.”

“Let’s be honest, there are a lot of things that make James Madison cry,” Eliza said with a smirk. “He’s a strange little guy.”

“Remember, the better you guys do, the better chance we have to win this year’s competition.” John smiled at Alex as he was talking. Every other day of the year Alexander was busy working, and he was always so stressed, but during Halloween he really enjoyed himself.

“Come on John, we have skeletons to go put up.” With that, Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

* * *

 

The final result was really quite amazing. There were orange and black lights casting a sinister glow on the house, and the yard was shrouded in machine generated fog. Ghosts hung from trees, and there were skeletons scaling the walls of the house. It really was incredibly spooky. Peggy Schuyler sat on the front handing out candy, wearing a white shirt that simply said: **Error 404 Costume Not Found.** John felt that this year he and Alex had out done themselves. Maybe it was even just enough to beat Jefferson and Madison. Not that John cared about winning or anything; he was just doing it for Alex.

* * *

 

“I knew that we were going to win this year,” Alex said with a triumphant smile on his face. It was November 1st, and Alex was making room for their newly acquired trophy on the shelf. “It really looks nice up there doesn’t it?”

“It really does,” John replied. “You know what looks even better?”

“What?”

“You.”

“That was fucking cheesy, John” Alex grinned.

“I know.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> That was a fun break from the angst I usually write
> 
> Comments are really appreciated  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
